


The Boys "Talk"

by BabyScope, Marmie_Noir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyScope/pseuds/BabyScope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmie_Noir/pseuds/Marmie_Noir
Summary: You've been in a relationship with both Suga and Tsukki for a while now, long enough to get an apartment together. The boys were sharing you so that you didn't have to choose. Lately, though... things have been changing between them... and it's time they actually talked...
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Boys "Talk"

Sighing sharply, Tsukishima shut the cupboard and he set the sugar down. You were still off at work, so someone had to make something to eat. While Kei didn't admit it out loud, he was pretty damn good at cooking. Simple things usually, as he didn't have the care enough to make something really elaborate, but he could if he really wanted to. The house was quiet, at least from what he could tell for the moment. Suga was still dead ass asleep, which was understandable. You and Suga had a long night the previous evening. Kei didn't know why but it wasn't sitting with him. Making the french toast he let himself get lost in thought, only realizing he made extra after he was done. Enough for one other person. Frowning at himself he quietly decided to just go with it and he grabbed the plate. Walking quietly into the bedroom he set the plate down and just watched Suga sleeping for a moment. 

A weird feeling fluttered through his chest and Kei fought to ignore it. That'd been happening a lot lately. It was like the feeling he had with you, and he didn't know how to translate it. In his head he and Suga were always there for you. There was no them, there didn't need to be. Sitting on the edge of the bed he just watched quietly before reaching out. Before he realized it, his hand was in Suga's hair, playing with it quietly until he started moving. Jerking his hand back he fixed his glasses and sighed, reaching out and shaking Suga's arm a little roughly to try and wake him up. "Wake up... I made breakfast..."

Suga's skin was soft, and for now Kei would pretend that was the first time he noticed it.

Suga let out a small groan, turning to press his face into the pillow with a sleepy sigh, yanking the blankets around him tightly. Reaching out, the bed was cold where you would have been, and he vaguely remembering you telling him and Kei that you would be working extra early that day. It must be the blonde who was trying to wake him now. Letting out a little sigh Suga looked up, eyes half lidded with sleep and smiled softly. 

“Morning, Tsukki… did you make breakfast?” The smell of cinnamon filled the room and he slowly sat up, moving to ruffle through his own hair as he looked up at the other man. “It smells good… you normally don’t cook a whole lot.” 

Moving to toss the covers back he lazed back, inspecting Kei Tsukishima. They had known each other for years, and when you had walked in the two hadn’t wanted to make you choose. Over a year in a healthy poly led to getting an apartment and now…well it had been the three of you for awhile. 

The two of them hadn’t really spent much time alone together, choosing to do their own thing but recently… he had started to notice Tsukki more. The tall man wasn’t hard to miss, and his deep voice made Suga start to feel things. Things that were confusing but not bad. He found himself looking forward to their little stolen moments together. 

“Ah… did she say how long she would be working today?”

"I just said I did..." The fact that Koushi was so sleepy it didn't even register what Kei initially said made Kei's mouth twitch. shaking his head he let out a small yawn and a shrug. 

"I made too much batter I guess so I made extras. It's not like a big deal or anything..." Tsukki mumbled lowly before rubbing the back of his neck. Reaching over to the chord of his headphones he started to play with it, doing his best to keep his eyes to himself. This should be that hard. Getting up, walking away, none of it should be that hard and yet here he was, not moving and struggling to keep his eyes to himself. Looking over when Suga spoke again he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't remember. She probably said it at some point." 

That was a lie, Tsukki knew when you were coming home but he didn't want to tell Koushi for some reason. He didn't know why he kept that to himself but he did. Resting his weight on one of his hand she looked back over at Suga, only to see eyes on him. "...What?"

Shaking his head Tsukki reached over and grabbed the plate, moving and handing it to Suga with a bit more force than he needed to. "You should eat." Why did he feel like running away, this was so stupid... So...

Instinct kicked in and immediately Kei's hand reached out to wipe some powdered sugar off of the side of Suga's mouth and he popped the finger in his own mouth before he realized what he did. And he froze, his eyes widening slightly before he forced himself to relax. He had to play that shit off or Suga might notice. "How are you so messy? I'll go get you a napkin."

The blonde muttered the words quietly and went to stand up. Shit, was he getting hard? What the fuck!?

Suga flushed, feeling the brush of fingers across his cheek. Glancing up to see Kei pop the finger in his mouth he felt his palms grow warm against the cool plate he balanced on his lap, eyes getting wider as he watched his friend closely. They had been dancing around one another for some time now it seemed like Tsukki was struggling. 

"Don't." When he went to stand Suga reached out, his thin fingers wrapping around the other man’s wrist. “Kei I think… I think we have some things to talk about.” Moving to place his half-eaten plate on the night stand next to the book he had been reading the night for Suga then leaned forward. Not letting go of Kei’s wrist he made sure to look the sarcastic blonde in the eye. “Between… just us.”

He edged forward a few more inches, lips slightly parting before he glanced down Kei’s body. He had grown to admire the wide shoulders and thin waist. Seeing the tenting in his shorts he hid his own smirk. Heat stirred in his own stomach as well and he bit his lower lip. Without saying anything else Suga leaned in and gave Kei a small kiss. It was light, sweet from the powdered sugar and French toast, and he pulled back a moment later. “I think we should talk about us…”

A jolt shot up and down Kei's arm the second long fingers wrapped around his wrist. Holding his breath for a moment he kept his head turned away, his free hand playing with his headphones. "Us..." 

Then he made a mistake, and turned his head, just in time to see Suga right in his face. He had time to turn his head or back away. It felt like for a moment time had almost stopped. And then his whole body went tense. He didn't know how to react, part of him not even sure that this was actually happening. When Koushi pulled back Kei slowly licked his lips. It was sweet. Fuck. "Talk..." 

Tsukki muttered the words quietly as his brain tried to catch up. His face twisted in frustration and his body moved faster than he could comprehend. Pushing Suga down his hands gripped the sheets on either side of his shoulders, looking down at him. The urge to touch him was making any logic he normally had go out the window. This is why he hated things he couldn't fully understand or control. Emotions were messy. You couldn't be calculated and really grasp them like you needed to. They just... took over. He'd regret this later and he knew it. 

"Okay... Talk then..." 

Kei muttered those quietly before his mouth moved back to Suga's, this time leaning into it and into him. He was so sweet himself, and all that tension and frustration Tsukki had been holding back exploded in this one moment. He might regret it later... but... that was later...

Koushi felt the small gasp leave him as he was pushed down, his back meeting the soft mattress once more. Looking up at those golden eyes he felt his face soften as well as his heart, the ache in his chest intensifying. How many times had those eyes looked at him, through how many situations had the two been side by side in the past few years? Did he… did he love Kei Tsukishima? Potentially, probably. But now wasn’t the time to think of soft things like that. Not with the man who had been occupying his mind looming over him, large hands twisting in the sheets by his head. 

“Kei…” Suga whispered, hands moving up to cup Tsukki’s face, thumbs brushing soothingly across his cheeks. When his face got closer Suga arched up, eyes drifting closed as he pressed his lips to Tsukki’s, his hands moving to the back of the blonde’s head to deepen the kiss. Both tasted sweet from breakfast and the weight and warmth of his body over Koushi’s was enthralling. 

Letting out a little moan Suga arched up against Kei’s hard body. So many times he had seen him, touched him, but never tasted. He was every bit as sweet as he expected and just as dominate. Kei didn’t let any control go with the kiss, moving the way he wanted and making Suga keep up. He didn’t mind at all, lips parting slightly when Kei’s tongue swiped across his lower lip, hands tangled in the blonde’s shirt and hair.

Emotions might be running high, high enough to stop his brain from fully rationally processing this, but they were not high enough for Tsukki to completely lose control. Sure, he had, many times, seen Suga dominate and take from you what he wanted, but not this time. Out of the two of them, he'd keep that control, at least for now. Kei's breath shook hard as he pulled back from the kiss, needing to take a breather, needing some semblance of rationality to return. It didn't... 

"Fuck it..." Swearing fast under his breath his mouth moved back to Suga's. One of his hands moved and he gripped one of Suga's sides with a big hand. Leaning in more he settled some of his weight down and shuddered lowly, his breathing stopping for a moment as their cocks hit each other. Pulling back he turned his head, biting into Suga's ear, dragging it through his teeth before he ground their hips together, hard. And the noise that Suga made was surprisingly sweet. Letting out a small laugh Tsukki pulled back, looking down at Suga. He knew his cheeks were flushed, but it was cute how flustered the other male was. Licking his lips he braced his weight on his hand.

"You really are too pretty sometimes..." Tsukki looked down, examining each part of Suga that he could see for the moment before grinding his hips into the others again, letting out a low noise. "I wasn't expecting that to feel so good..."

Shaking his head as if to shake off the haze of need. Licking his lips he pulled his hand up and closed his eyes, slowly pulling his glasses off before setting them off to the side. Thank fuck for big beds. Opening his sharp honey brown eyes once again he glanced at Suga's face before leaning in to bite and tease at his neck, his hips consistently and subtly rocking into Suga's as his hand gripped his hip, pulling him into him harder.

Suga let out another moan, quiet but still audible in the otherwise silent house. Everything felt amazing, from the warm weight of Tsuki, the soft brush of his hair under his chin, to the grinding of his hips. Letting out a breathy laugh Koushi ran a hand through Kei’s hair, using his nails to lightly graze his scalp. “I’m pretty?” Grinding back he tilted his head to give Tsukki better access to his neck. “I think you are, Kei.” Every bite, lick, and kiss was making him harder and he groaned out once more when Tsukki’s large hands enclosed over his hips and squeezed, making them grind together harder. 

“You do- feel good- I mean.” He spoke in a hushed tone, as if afraid to break whatever spell they were under. For awhile now he had watched Kei’s hips as the blonde had pounded into you, watched his face contort with pleasure. They had even fallen together with you after some rougher sessions before anyone could walk again to start after care. “I.. I don’t want to stop.” Moving to rotate his hips to add more friction he let his head fall back on the bed, his lips parted slightly as they rocked together on the large, plush bed. 

“Tsukki- Kei… I want you.” Suga held the rest in, that he had wanted the other man for awhile now. Had been holding back on those urges because he was unsure how the other felt. He hadn’t wanted to ruin their healthy relationship they had with you in the middle, but all that time together had obviously bloomed something more. Something that now flowed through Suga as he squeezed Kei’s middle to bring them even closer together, not stopping the movements of his body.

Kei's whole body froze the second that his first name came out of Suga's mouth. Letting out a low groan his breathing shook hard and he tensed. Moving his mouth he kept his face hidden from view. He couldn't let Suga see the look on his face or how red it was.

"Say it again..." He breathed quietly, his voice cracking slightly. "Again.... my name..."

The second that Suga said his name again, Kei's teeth bit into his skin on instinct, it wasn't too hard though. The same jolt went through him as when he said it the first time. "Fuck... fuck fuck..."

Shaking his head Kei pulled back, forcing himself to, though it was oddly difficult to put space between them. Moving his hands he grabbed Suga's shorts. Yanking them off he moved and grabbed Suga's arm. Pulling him up carefully he pulled the smaller male into his lap. "Straddle my hips..." Kei's voice was low, he couldn't speak above a whisper, not right now. Wrapping an arm around Koushi's waist he moved his free hand up to his own mouth. sliding his tongue out he licked his middle finger before looking back as Suga. Moving his hand he traced Suga's lips with his fingers before pushing them into his mouth, letting out a low groan.

Once his fingers were wet he pulled his fingers back and moved his hand. Gripping Suga's waist he dipped his fingers lower until he found the hold he was looking for, and his wet middle finger pushed against it, teasing the entrance for a moment before slowly pushing his finger inside, hissing at how tight it was. Kei's hips jerked up on instinct as he pushed his finger deeper. "Tight... Gotta loosen you up... K... Koushi...."

Before Suga could respond Kei shut him up with another kiss, not wanting to address that he just said his first name. Not right now.

Getting in the larger man’s lap Koushi’s breath was coming out in pants now, his lips parted as he attempted to calm his pounding heart. Between sucking on Tsukki’s fingers, the groans the other man made, and finally the feeling of Kei’s long finger pushing inside of him. Letting out a whimper he tried to relax, going to grind down on Kei some more. 

Taking every kiss in stride his hands flew everywhere, from his face, to his hair, to finally pull Tsukki’s shirt off. Tossing it across the room he began to touch the warm expanse of his chest. Every dip of muscle, every twitch or flex under his finger tips was ecstasy, and Suga moaned against Tsukki’s neck as he began to leave a few marks of his own on the blonde.  
“Ke-Kei, more.” He practically begged, hips jerking from the need for something else, something more. “God, I want you, I really want you. Kei, more.” Moving back up to kiss Tsukishima again he let his hands trail down his front to unbutton his pants. His hands slipped in, sliding under the boxers, and grabbed Tsukki’s hard cock. Giving him a few stroked he let out a shaky breath into the kiss as well as a whimper, feeling another finger join the first as he was slowly loosened. Biting at Kei’s lower lip and sucking on it a few moments he slowly stroked the other man, taking his time to drive him crazy. 

With all their time together he had come to adore how stoic and sarcastic Tsukki was, but he also loved how the blonde’s composure could crack and he would go straight feral. He wanted that now, Kei wild under him, over him, behind him. He wanted to feel every press of his skin, kiss the flush from his face and run his hands through his hair to pull slightly and earn the growl that he had heard a thousand times but never aimed at him. Koushi really wanted it, more than he originally thought. Parting from the kiss he leaned his forehead against Kei’s while trying to catching his breath, still grinding back on the other man’s hand with little whimpers. “Fuck….” The curse left his lips as a whisper as he attempted to regain some sense of control.

Pushing his fingers deeper Kei's fingers worked carefully, pushing and teasing the walls around his two fingers. And then his hair was pulled. Letting out a low growl Kei lightly bit into Koushi's shoulder. It was too much, he couldn't keep waiting like this. Moving his fingers he slowly pulled them out of Koushi and he squeezed his ass. Gripping tightly he moved fast, moving Suga onto his stomach. Leaning in, Kei slid his tongue slowly up Suga's back, biting the back of his shoulders.

"You... really are pretty..." Kei knew that Suga could be a hard ass, and, surprisingly violent. Right now though, he was like putty. The urge to tease him was growing, the idea of him begging sweetly for what he wanted. Pressing a hand on the bed to hold his weight up, Kei moved his other hand around to Koushi's front and his long fingers slowly wrapped around his cock. Stroking it slowly he pressed his own forehead into the back of Suga's shoulder. The cock in his hand was twitching. He had to cum, hw knew that feeling, that hard pulsing as release was just on the edge. Part of Kei wanted to stop him from cumming, to just tease and keep him edged, but not this time. Sliding his fingers over the tip to use the precum he started to stroke him faster.

"Cum..." Kei breathed in Koushi's ear and he gave a light squeeze as the other male finally came. Panting hard Kei knew he couldn't stop himself. Letting go of Suga's cock he grabbed his own and pressed into the entrance, pushing just slightly before his eyes flicked up to Suga.

"Say... please...." He breathed out, waiting for the request before he slowly... slowly started to push his cock inside, his hand on the bed balling into a fist. And just to tease he started...

"One..... two.... th--ahh fuck... four.... fi...five...si.....x..."

Coming down from his own orgasm he braced his arms on the bed, his head hanging down his hand lightly brushed against the gray sheets you all had picked out together. Arching his back and letting out a low moan Suga pushed back against Tsukki, wanting more of him. He knew there were plenty more than six inches and he wanted it all. “Kei, come on.” He ground out, looking over his shoulder at the blonde who was holding him at the waist tightly, stopping Suga from forcing his way back. 

“Not good enough, Koushi.” Tsukki smirked at him, the heated look in his eyes making Koushi clench around him. Both men moaned, heads hanging a moment. “Do better.” The smack against Suga’s ass was loud and nearly echoed in your large bedroom. 

Suga arched harder, the moan leaving him almost pitiful. “Fuck-Ah! Fi-Fine. Please Kei. Please fuck me, shove your big cock all the way in. I need to feel you inside of me.” Gripping the covers he went to go push back, shaking his head slightly. “I’m going to go insane, please!” 

Surprisingly, Kei didn’t tease him. He just thrust forward, hard. Full seated inside of Suga, Tsukki let out a low moan, his hips flush against the other man’s ass. Pausing both took a moment to take a few breaths, Suga arching back, Tsukki gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. “Can I-”

“Move.” Suga said, looking over his shoulder. Seeing the slightly dazed expression on the blonde’s face made him moan and rock his hips back. Soon they picked up the pace, the rhythm starting slow, but quickly went faster and harder.

Each slap of their bodies loud in the silent house, combined with moans and whimpers, whispers of praise from both sides. 

Neither of them heard the front door open. You had gotten off a little early from work as a thank you from your bosses for going in so early. Placing your shoes in their correct place you went to the kitchen, pouring yourself a bowl of fruity cereal and sliding a spoon in. You started to make your way to your room to shower and change to relaxation clothes, the three of you were supposed to make supper and watch a movie together tonight, when a familiar sound reached you. 

Skin slapping, gasps, moans. Moans you knew. You paused in the hallway, looking at your cracked bedroom door. What the hell were the boys doing? Your two boyfriends had a rocky start at the relationship but you noticed, especially recently, they seemed to get along really well…. Could they be? No… not Kei and Koushi. Right? Curiosity drew you to the doorway, eyes peeking through the crack. Your cereal was long forgotten in your hands, your mouth dry as you watched Kei’s ass flex with every thrust into Koushi. 

Warmth immediately flooded your body and you pressed your hand over your mouth to stop a moan from coming out. Your boyfriends were beautiful, especially during sex. You loved looking at them as you came undone around them, and they came undone inside of you. But to see this… this was… so fucking hot. Keeping your free hand pressed to your lips you leaned against the doorway, watching each move. Koushi’s head tossed back as he moaned, rocking back against Tsukki’s cock.

This felt better than almost, almost anything Tsukki had felt before. You and Suga, in his mind, were almost tied at this point. Each thrust Suga tightened and wiggled, trying to lean back into it more, even as Tsukki's hips pulled away only to drive into him again. It felt way too fucking good. It was like all of his nerves were on fire. Every slap, movement, moan, he could feel it. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck...." Groaning Kei ground his hips hard into Koushi's ass, his eyes fluttering as his cock was squeezed. Slowing down his thrusts he moved hard but slow. Lifting up his weight he quickly slid a hand through his own hair before moving it to Suga's should, helping to drag him back in the thrust. His other hand, well... that slid lower. Gripping Suga's cock he started to pump him at the same pace that he was fucking him at, driving him closer and closer to release.

And he could feel his own coming on fast. It almost hurt. 

"K-Kei I'm gon--"

"I know... fuck... me too...!" Kei's voice was low and almost pained as he concentrated. With no warning he started moving fast and deep before both of them, almost simultaneously cried out. Kei curled in on himself, pressing his head into Suga's back while his hand moved from Suga's cock to his stomach to help hold him up. That release felt more than physical, it was as if tension, unspoken words and feelings just all relaxed and everything was clicking into place. 

Once Kei caught his breath he smirked to himself and slid his fingers over the sheets, wiping up some of the cum on his fingers before moving his hand back to Suga's cock, stroking it slowly before his hand started to move faster.

"H-Hol-- ah... ahhh-- K- I ca--!" Suga was still too sensitive and his voice broke as Tsukki started to tease him, driving him further off the edge. He couldn't control his moans, everything was on fire and another release hit before he could register what was happening... but Tsukki didn't stop, he only started to rock his hips again slowly as he overstimulated the man under him.

\---------------

Okay, so you watched. There was nothing wrong with that right? No, there couldn't be. It was hot... Kei had known what time you were coming home. And seeing the amount of control Tsukki had, the way that Suga's back arched as he felt more and more, overwhelmed with everything... God they were both hot.... Biting your lower lip you watched them collapse on the bed and your eyes widened in shock as Tsukki actually wrapped himself around Suga and cuddled him.

You knew you couldn't interrupt this. So you carefully and quietly padded your way down the hall. Getting a new bowl over cereal since that one was just mush at this point you climbed onto the couch and started reading a book on your phone. You didn't know how much time passed before you heard footsteps, then dead silence.

"S-Sugar! How long have you been home?" You looked up to see Tsukki fixing his glasses on his face and Koushi looking still dazed but happy to see you.

"Um.... half hour or so?" There was silence as they both exchanged glances.

"Pipsqueak... were you nosy?" Oh, you knew that tone.

"No! I wou..." 

"Sugar...." That smooth buttery tone Koushi used stopped you dead as he reached over, taking the bowl from your hand and giving you a soft kiss. 

"Okay... so..."

"Tsk tsk..." Kei tsked softly and reached over from behind the couch, picking you up and carting you off toward the bedroom, Suga following after. Making a small noise as you were dropped on the bed your face went read as they both climbed up, hovering over you. Slowly, Suga leaned in to whisper in your ear.

"Your turn Sugar..."


End file.
